


Want you to be mine

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex Shop, Smut, leather chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron misses Richard and shows him how much with all the calls in which he teases him. When Richard is back home they celebrate their newfound love not only in the shower but also with some useful tools after Taron’s promise to wreck Rich.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 10





	Want you to be mine

Taron smiles lazily at his phone seeing Richard’s pained look. “Don’t look as if you were suffering torture.” he giggles and leans his head back in the pillows.

“Well, you are torturing me right now.” Rich growls and rolls his eyes.

“I just told you what I’d love to do to you.” T says innocently and smirks devilishly.

“Yeah, while I had lunch with the cast.” Richard chuckles and fastens his pace. “You were making me hard and I had to hide it somehow, thanks for that.”

“Oh sure thing.” he giggles and lets out a shuddery breath.

“You’re having fun down there?” Richard asks, just slightly annoyed and walks back to his trailer.

“Mm.” T licks his lips smirking and winks at him. “Even though I’d prefer fucking your face right now.”

A strangled moan leaves Richard’s lips at that making T chuckle delighted. “God, T, just give me a minute until I’m in my trailer.” he growls.

But Taron doesn’t even think about it. “Tangling my hand in your hair and pulling at it to make you moan around my dick.” his thumb strokes over the tip of his cock and he moans sweetly. “Hitting your throat with every thrust.”

“Taron!” Richard groans and glares at him. Unlocking the door he can feel his erection already pressing against his boxers, begging to be free.

“Yes, my love?” he asks teasingly and squeezes himself needy.

“You’re gonna drive me crazy one day.” Rich growls and slams the door closed behind him, turning the key to lock it.

“One day? Can I take that as an offer to wreck you when we’re back together?” he asks grinning.

“Take it as you want.” Richard giggles and runs his hand through his messy curls.

“How much time do you have?” he asks curiously and removes his hand from his hard cock.

“About thirty minutes.” Rich says after looking at his watch.

“Should be enough time for some fun and a cold shower afterwards, right baby?” he raises his eyebrows at him and Richard nods eagerly. “You wanna touch yourself for me? Make yourself come for me and say my name?” Richard squirms a bit and nods again. “I need words, love.”

“Yes. Please.” Rich says quickly and steps out of his trousers after fumbling the belt open.

“How bad do you want me right now?” T asks with a smirk on his lips.

Richard gets the hint and pulls down his boxers to his knees, switching the camera and giving Taron a look onto his hard cock. He switches back and smirks into the camera. “Really bad.”

“I’d love to be here and give you what you want.” Taron says and makes himself comfortable on the bed, parting his legs. “Get your shirt off for me.” Richard does as he says. “Now go down on your knees for me, will you?”

Richard sits on his knees and watches Taron’s hand wrapping around his cock on his screen. He gives himself a few pumps and the sweet moan he hears is all that he needs. “Taron.” he moans softly.

Taron switches the camera back to his face and smirks. “Yes, my love?”

“Can I touch myself, please?” he asks and begs a bit, his whole body screaming for some release. Taron was making him hot and needy the whole day already and now seeing him like this didn’t help to cool down.

“Only if you show me.” Taron says.

Richard puts his phone on the chair next to the table and so it gives Taron a view on his whole body, right there on the kitchen floor of his little trailer. “Is this alright?”

“More than alright.” Taron assures him. “Now touch yourself for me, slowly.”

Richard nods and wraps his hand around his cock. He strokes his thumb over his tip and shudders a bit letting out a relieved moan, before moving his hand back down and squeezing his shaft.

Taron watches him and can’t stop his own hand from wandering down between his legs again and wrapping itself around his dick. This image in front of him was too delicious to be left unused. “Look at you, doing so good for me.” he says and moans sweetly.

“Only for you.” Richard moans and has trouble moving his hand still slow. He needed more, quickly. “Taron, can I - ugh god.” he thrusts into his hand as his hips buck and moans. “Can I go faster, please?”

Taron nods, he’ll let Richard do what he needed today and wouldn’t tease him all too long. That was way better in person. He loves the little groan leaving Richard’s lips as he picks up speed and starts moving his hips. “You look so good.” Taron moans and thrusts into his fist eagerly. “I wish I was here and could touch you that way. I wish I could spank your ass and draw these delicious moans from your mouth.” he growls softly.

Richard shivers at his words. “Me too, T.”

“I’d love to call you mine.” Taron says and moans as he picks up speed.

“I am yours.” Rich groans and tries to keep his eyes open to look at Taron who tries to do the same.

“I mean I want you to be my boyfriend, Richie. I love you more than this casual making out and filthy calls.” he says and Richard lets out a laugh.

“You’re not really asking me to become your boyfriend while I’m wanking myself off for you?”

“Why not?” he raises his eyebrows.

Richard’s body shivers and he can’t hold back a loud moan. “I love you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” T just says and Richard nods quickly getting overwhelmed by the lust pumping through his veins.

“Oh fuck I’m getting close.” Richard curses and moves his hand faster, squeezing himself harder.

Taron’s head falls back in a loud groan and he arches into his touch. “Just wait for a little bit, I don’t wanna miss a single thing about it.” he commands and Richard whines softly.

Rich watches Taron shivering and his moans become higher and shorter. God he loved that sound. “I’ll be good for you, T.” he promises and makes him moan with it.

“So so good, love.” Taron growls before rolling his eyes and thrusting up a few last times.

Only a few seconds later Richard can see him releasing all over his torso while panting his name and squirming. He can imagine Taron curling up a bit like he always did and feels himself dripping into his fist.

Taron pants softly and looks back into his phone with a lazy grin. “Now be a good boy for me and cum with my name on your lips.”

Richard tenses at that and sits up straighter, bracing himself at the table with his free hand while intense waves of pleasure shake his body. He curses softly and his fingers curl at the table as he thrusts in his fist the last time before releasing all over the floor and himself. He growls Tarons name and breaks down onto his knees fully, leaning forward panting. He sits up straight as his body calms down and leans against the wall grabbing his phone.

“Well someone looks like he’s been enjoying himself.” T teases and Rich just giggles.

“Thank you.” Richard smiles.

“I knew you were tense because of work.” Taron says with a soft smile. “So I’m gonna see you home in two days, my beautiful boyfriend?”

“Yes, you will.” Richard says blushing.

“I’ll come up with something how I can wreck you.” Taron winks at him and Rich moans a little at that. “See you soon, love.”

-

Richard presses the doorbell of Taron’s and his apartment. They moved in together a while ago as best friends, but then they started to kiss which lead to having sex which lead to those video calls when one of them was away. And now they were boyfriends.

He smiles as Taron opens the door wearing some comfortable sweatpants and a sweater. Taron’s eyes shine in joy and he quickly closes the gap between them. “Richie!” he cheers and jumps into his arms.

Richard chuckles and picks him up happily kissing him. Rich kicks the door open, pushes the suitcase in with his foot and kicks the door closed. He steadies Taron between himself and the door and captures his lips in another deep kiss. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” he whispers and softly fondles over his cheek making him blush.

“Missed you too.” he confesses and places a kiss onto Richard’s nose. Rich smiles at him and lets his eyes wander all over his face, memorizing every little inch. “What?” Taron asks.

“You’re beautiful.” Rich says low voiced and watches him adoringly before placing two soft kisses on Taron’s dimples.

“Shut up.” he says and contorts his face, blushing.

Richard chuckles softly and rolls his eyes at him. It was interesting to see that Taron was absolutely sweet and shy most of the time, relying on Richard’s opinion. But as soon as there was sexual desire involved Taron got the dominant one and Richard became absolutely shameless submissive. He lets him down and grabs his neck pulling him close again. God he missed him.

Taron moans softly into the kiss and cups his face, standing on his toes and turns the kiss more passionate. He pulls back and looks at Rich with a cheeky grin. “I did find out a way to wreck you, stunning.”

“Oh, did you?” Richard asks and pulls him closer.

“Mm.” Taron hums excitedly. He leans forward and whispers straight into Richard’s ear. “It includes us shopping for some toys in a sex shop.” Rich tenses a bit at that. “I suppose you like that thought.”

Richard nods and looks down at his shorter boyfriend. “Today?”

“Well why not? What could be better than wrecking you after those exhausting and intense weeks? You’ll sleep like a little baby afterwards.” he winks at him and Rich just chuckles.

“Fine. But I need a shower before we leave.” he states, and Taron decides to join him.

-

Taron sinks his teeth into Richard’s shoulder who’s moaning softly and tangles his hand in his wet hair. He leaves little bites all over his collarbone, up his neck, before biting down hard there. A strangled groan leaves Richard’s lips as he starts sucking on it, marking him up and Taron’s lips continue wandering over his skin.

Richard’s head falls back against the tiles when Taron’s hand slides down his torso and wraps itself around his cock. Taron starts stroking him, up and down, while sucking on his Adam’s apple. “Fuck, T.” he moans softly.

T lets go off him and smirks up to him as he goes down on his knees. He grabs Richard’s thighs and places a kiss on the tip of his cock. “Don’t stumble and hurt your pretty ass, will you?”

Rich can’t answer anymore, too caught up in Taron’s soft lips wrapping themselves around his dick and taking him in the wet warmth of his mouth. Richard tangles his hand in his hair as he starts bobbing his head and leans his head against the tiles. A loud groan leaves his lips as Taron grazes his teeth over him and his hips buck forward.

Taron glances up at Richard and can’t stop himself from smiling a little. His boyfriend was totally enjoying this here and the sounds he made combined with the satisfied expression on his face were everything he needed. T sucks hard and Richard pulls at his hair releasing a moan from him, which makes him thrust forward.

It doesn’t take long and Richard is panting his name, begging him to come and thrusting into his mouth. He’s weak in his knees, he’s unable to speak properly and every time he tries it Taron somehow achieves to shut him up with increasing pleasure.

Taron allows him to cum and adores the view of Richard shaking hard as he releases down his throat and moaning his name, panting it over and over again. His body trembles as Taron leads him through his orgasm and his sight is blurred as Taron gets up and kisses him lovingly. “And I’m supposed not to crash already after this?”

“Yep.” T just grins and pats his cheek. “You wouldn’t wanna miss the show.”

Rich just chuckles and pats his bum lovingly.

-

Once they are dressed up they get some lunch and eat in comfortable silence, joking around in between. It has always been easy between them.

“You do realize I can make people jealous now?” Taron asks.

Richard stops in his movements, his loaded fork over his plate and raises his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Well I have the most handsome boyfriend you could have.” T says and sees Richard’s face soften.

“Dork.” he just says but can’t hide the blush that covers his cheeks as he fills his mouth with food quickly.

Taron watches him adoringly. “I love making you blush.”

“Oh, do ya?” Richard asks, smirking.

“Mm.” T grabs his hand over the table and smiles. “You make me blush so easily, so I always feel proud when I get you to blush.”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Rich grins.

“Of course. Isn’t that the reason you love me?” he winks at him and Richard doesn’t even protest.

-

A bit later they are in the store and Taron holds his hand as they look through all the things. They are the only ones at the shop and enjoy the little bit of privacy. Suddenly the shop owner approaches them and asks them for an autograph. They sign her a card and T starts chatting with her, being as sweet as always.

Richard continues looking around and partly blends out his boyfriend and the owner of the shop. Something catches his attention and he steps closer inspecting the large dildo in front of him. Only thinking about playing with that thing makes him hot already and imagining Taron doing it with him is making him hard. “Taron?” he asks.

His boyfriend comes over and looks at him. “Yeah?” he asks smiling.

“…How’s about that?” he asks and shows it to Taron.

Taron’s thoughts start racing at that and he can already match it perfectly with what he has in mind for Richard. “I think that’s a great idea.” he says and steps closer to Richard, resting his head on his shoulder while his hand travels up his thigh. His fingers brush over the bulge in Richard’s trousers and he raises his eyebrows. “I see you’ve been thinking about it.”

“Mm.” Richard admits and smirks at him.

-

Richard is emptying his suitcase as Taron steps out of the bathroom door he disappeared in a few minutes ago. He looks up and freezes swallowing hard. “…Holy shit, T.” he breathes out.

Taron is dressed in leather chaps, fitting straps and boots, no boxers included. He winks at him and walks closer. “You like it?”

Richard nods quickly and swallows again. “When the hell did you-?”

“I got that while you were busy, I didn’t want you to see it beforehand.” Taron grins and stops in front of him.

“God, you look fucking hot.” Rich moans and pulls him into a kiss. His hands travel down Tarons back before cupping his bum and squeezing it lovingly.

Taron grabs Richard’s shirt and pulls it over his head, throwing it aside, and kisses him passionately while his hands fumble open Richard’s belt. “You better get ready to beg for a release.” he murmurs into his ear and lets his hand wander into boxers, cupping him.

Richard moans at that and nods eagerly. “Everything you want.”

“Gonna be a good boy?” he asks and places a kiss onto his neck, nibbling his ear lobe.

“Only for you.” Richard promises and T smirks as he pulls down his trousers completely now, his boxers following. Richard steps out of them and can barely get off his socks when he’s already getting shoved against a wall.

Taron captures him in a hot kiss and pushes his tongue into his mouth. He moans as he feels Richard’s tongue, sliding against his, and his full beautiful lips underneath his. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable in bed, huh?” he asks and has a cheeky grin on his lips.

Getting the dildo Richard picked out today he looks over at him, lying there comfortably, his head in the pillows. Taron bents Richard’s knees and parts his legs. Looking him deep into the eyes he covers his fingers with spit, sucking on them, and teases Richard’s entrance with them.

Richard squirms a bit and hopes Taron will start opening him up soon. When he pushes one finger in Richard lets out a soft grunt and relaxes fully. It doesn’t take long and Taron is pumping him with four fingers, up to his knuckles, making him moan needy for more. His fingers stroke over his prostate continuously making him shake and lose his mind a bit.

Taron watches Richard with a satisfied grin and curls his fingers up once more. Then he pulls out and gets a frustrated groan of his boyfriend who’s already in a sweaty state. Taron straddles his lap and leans down kissing him softly. He turns around on Richard and gets on his knees and hands looking back at him. “Open me up.”

Richard covers his fingers in spit and does as he says. When he presses his finger into Taron, he can feel him pressing the dildo against his entrance. Rich sucks in a breath as T presses it in and stretches his hole with it perfectly.

Taron starts pushing in the toy in his hands and Richard’s strangled groan makes him smirk a bit. He moans sweetly when Richard’s long fingers brush over his prostate and he starts moving his hips.

Richard feels the cold leather against his sweaty body and arches his back a bit when Taron pushes it in deep. “Fuck.” he growls and feels Taron shuddering around his fingers as he massages his prostate.

The Welsh stops and turns around straddling his lap. “Keep moving that dildo for me.” he says, and Richard reaches down.

He uses the chance and starts moving a bit faster needing more friction going on. Richard moans loudly and arches his back into it. His still untouched cock aches and he can only gasp when Taron wraps his hand around him.

Taron sinks down onto Richard’s dick and growls softly. “Move, Richie.” he presses out and Richard starts moving his hips in the same rhythm as Taron. He sinks down deeper with every move and starts moaning, finally feeling Richard stretching him so perfectly again. “Oh shit, I missed this feeling.” Taron says and sinks down fully making both of them shudder in pleasure.

“You’re so damn tight.” Richard groans and squirms underneath him. “Perfect.”

Taron reaches back and wraps his hand around the dildo. “You better fuck me properly now.” he says and winks down at him.

Richard places his hands at Taron’s waist and starts thrusting up into him. He moans full of lust when Taron starts fucking him with the toy in the same rhythm. “You feel so-ohh- good around my cock.” he chokes out and watches Taron over him. His boyfriend looked absolutely perfect, his mouth open releasing those sweet moans while he’s riding his dick with force and pleasing his walls with the toy in his hands.

“Feeling good?” Taron asks and moans loudly, rolling his eyes back when Richard hits his prostate.

“Yes.” Richard can only moan and sees Taron fighting for his self-control.

Taron braces himself with one hand on his chest and leans forward a bit trying to make him hit his prostate again. He stops his movements behind him and pulls out the dildo leaving Richard feeling empty. “When I come, I’ll make you cum the way you like it the most afterwards.” Taron commands and Richard curses softly.

Richard moans when Taron starts moving faster on him and grabs his hips to steady him while thrusting up hard. His own dick is begging for a release but he already knows he would have to beg for it today.

Taron arches his back when Richard’s cock massages his prostate and lets out a whimper. “God just like that.” he praises him and slams his hips down with force. He braces himself on his chest and fastens his pace. “Good boy.” he pants as Richard lets his hands wander up his back and back down.

“Can I touch you?” Richard asks and looks at him with innocent begging blue eyes.

“What do you want?” Taron asks sharply and growls softly.

“Please, Taron, can I touch you?” he asks and grunts as Taron slams down on his cock again. His ass is smacking against his skin and the leather is rubbing against his hips, creating another intense friction.

“Yes.” Taron says and looks down as Richard wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing him lovingly and starting to move his hand as fast as his hips thrust up into him. He arches his back into his touch and pants his name. “Just like that.” he growls and he feels himself getting close.

Richard feels himself getting close and it drives him crazy to see and feel Taron like that. He wants to come all over him, but he isn’t allowed to. Not yet. He has to show Taron that he was his good boy and he could behave while making him feel good. Richard knows Taron would take good care of him afterwards and would make him feel amazing, questioning himself why his world was spinning when he comes.

T whimpers and his head falls forward in a groan. His fingers curl on Richard’s chest, leaving some scratch marks and his whole body shudders. “Don’t come.” he gets out and rubs his prostate against Richard’s cock moaning.

Richard watches him with hunger as Taron starts panting his name like a praise and moaning it loudly as he cums all over his chest and torso. He moves his hand around his cock and rides him through his orgasm.

Taron pushes himself up growling and leans down kissing him. “You did so good.” he praises him and fondles over his cheek. “Time to make you cum with my name on your lips.” his finger strokes down Richard’s torso, circling around his navel before going down all over his cock. “Roll over for me.”

Richard rolls onto his stomach and makes himself comfortable again. Tarons hand rubs his bum and he sucks in a sharp breath as Taron gives him a hard slap. He tries to prepare himself for the next one but gets surprised by it and moans deliciously. “Please..” he moans.

Taron delivers another hard slap and Richard lets out a wrecked growl. “Patience, my dear.” T says and pulls him up a bit. “Sit on your knees.” Richard does as he says and gets pressed down back into the pillows of T, his bum still proudly in the air, legs parted and his face buried in the pillows. Taron lines up with his entrance and pushes in slowly. Richard moans at that feeling and Taron is surprised how easy he’s getting in. Richard is still so opened up and it drives him crazy.

“Ugh god finally!” Richard groans and enjoys the feeling of having Taron in him finally again.

Taron thrusts into him quick and hard, starting at a rough pace, pushing Richard into the pillows and making him moan obscenely loud. “Taking my cock so well.” he praises him and his leather chaps smack against Richard’s thighs and ass.

Rich tangles his hands in the sheets and pulls at them panting. Taron is hitting his prostate repeating and he knows it won’t take long for him to cum after all of the steamy activities they had done today already. “Harder, please.” he begs and arches his back as Taron does so.

Taron watches him squirming under his thrusts and smirks. He can feel him shuddering, hears his moans getting shorter and sees his body tensing. “Getting close?”

Richard curls his toes and pulls at the sheets when Taron hits his prostate full force. An animalistic groan leaves his lips and he can only choke out, “So fucking close!”

“Wanna cum?” he asks and Richard tenses.

“Yes, please.” he presses out and his cock feels like exploding. Richard squeezes his eyes shut and groans into the pillow. “Taron?” he whimpers waiting for permission.

T pulls out quickly, turns him onto his back and rests his legs on his shoulders before pushing in again. Richard looks delicious at that angle, his hands tangled in the sheets and his own hair to steady himself.

Taron gets even deeper now and his thrusts are more intense. Richard can only pant and groan wrecked, arching his back and moving his hips. “I need to cum.” he tries again.

“Only a bit, for me. Be a good boy.” Taron says and Richard whimpers, actually whimpers at that. He continues fucking him rough and can only smile triumphing when he sees tears of pleasure leaving Richard’s eyes.

“Please.” Richard begs, barely more than a pant, and a quiet sob leaves his lips. That felt too good to be true and every cell in his body was needing this release.

“Shh.” Taron watches him and he can see Richards hips stuttering, he sees him dripping down onto his stomach and feels him tightening around him. “Just a little bit.”

A strangled sob leaves his lips and Richard pants. “Fuck, Ta-aaahh-ron. Please let me-let me cum.” he begs and arches his back again, his toes curl and the knot in his stomach tightens drastically, making his stomach flip.

Taron grabs his thighs and nods feeling himself being ready for another orgasm. “Cum for me.” he says and keeps thrusting into him but getting out of rhythm just like Richard.

“Oh fuck, Taron!” Richard shouts as he releases all over himself, coming hard. He can feel Taron’s hips stuttering and him filling him up.

They move their hips lazily before Taron pulls out and collapses onto Richard. He giggles softly and reaches up to stroke over Richard’s cheek. “I wrecked you, sobbing.”

“I love you.” Richard just moans. “And I absolutely adore this outfit.”

“I hoped you would love it.” T admits smirking and pushes himself up. “Let’s get a good shower.”

-

After the shower and changing the sheets Richard collapses onto bed, dressed up in a soft shirt of T and his boxers. Taron lies down behind him, spooning him and throws the blankets over their bodies.

Richard already is falling asleep as he feels Taron placing a soft kiss onto his temple.

“Sleep well, love.” T whispers and fondles over his curls.

“You too, bubs.” Rich mumbles and Taron buries his face in his back.


End file.
